The Tailed Beasts Controller
by iBrizzy- Daughter of Hermes
Summary: What would happen if an extinct clans member sudden appeared again? Full Summary inside...to long to go here! Anyway rated T, may change later on in story. Pairing: ItachixOC OC: Destiny
1. Prologue

**Yo ppl, just here to let you know that this is the new updated version of my Poke/Digi/Naru story, except this one is only Poke/Naru. I decided to take Digimon out because I knew i was going to forget to add them in and stuff like that. If you don't like Poke/Naru crosses than I suggest you press the little back button and don't bother to read this please, cause I'm not going to be a happy camper if i get a negative review about you not liking this kind of crossover story!!!! **

**I own nothing, but the family it talks about...if i did own it  
Pokemon: Misty would be back and traveling with Ash and Brock and May, Max and Dawn would only be side characters  
Naruto: to many things to name, but one thing is Sasuke would not be a revenge seeking idiot and join Oro-baka!!!!**

_**Full Summary: What would happen if an extinct clans member sudden appeared again? What are these creatures that are with her? How are the Akatsuki going to get a hold of her for her power? Can she even waken the power inside her in time to stop the worlds destruction? Only time can tell, but when the time comes will she use it to destroy or save the world?**_

* * *

**~Prologue/Naruto World~**

You've heard of the Tailed Beasts right? Of course you have, well have you heard of a clan that can control every tailed beast from the one tailed Shukaku all the up to the nine tailed Kyuubi. Well in the old days the clan were allies with Konoha, Suna, and all the major villages, that is until the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. After Minato, the fourth hokage, sealed it inside a baby boy and died while sealing it. Even when the clan tried to prove it's innocentance of not having the Kyuubi attack, which no one believed them. The youngest member of the clan with her parents, managed to escape from being killed. The parents knew it was only a matter of time until they were found and made a wish, which was answered by three creatures.

"We know that your clan is innocent!" said one of the creatures that looked like a light purplish- pink cat that stood on two legs.

"you do?" the mom asked holding her daughter closer to her. "yes, we do! Before you attack us let me introduce us!" the creature said calmly sensing the tension and spying the father reach for a weapon.

"fine, I can tell your not from around here." the dad said standing in front of his family holding the kunai in his hand.

The purplish- pink cat smiled and said, "your right, my name is Mewtwo and this is Celebi and Palkia!" Mewtwo said motioning to a little green creature and gigantic, light purplish- white creature.

"where are you from?" the dad asked just as the little girl hugged his leg scared of the creatures. "I can't get into detail of that, however it's a safer place than here right now." Mewtwo said.

"yeah" replied Celebi cheerfully, "we could take your daughter with us!"

"one thing would she be coming back here?" the mom asked considered for her child's safety. "of course, Celebi and I travel through time and space and your daughter will have an important role when she's older with a very dangerous threat." the gigantic creature, Palkia, said, "however, when we bring her with us her memory of before will be wiped out so she can fit in better where she's going."

"so she won't remember us?" the father asked.

"that's correct, she will have no memory of you, her parents, or her other family members and friends." Mewtwo said, "but it's best because when we leave the mob chasing you guys will find you."

"so we're going to die?" the mom asked.

"yes, but if she comes with us your families technique will live on in her," Celebi started. "in fact me and Palkia here, know for sure that she will be back and that her presence will impact this world."

"well if she has an impact in the future of this world…" the mom said hugging her daughter, as the father bent down to his daughter's level and said "…and she'll be back when she's older, than she can go!"

Mewtwo smiled softly and nodded to Celebi, who floated over to the little girl, "come with us!" Celebi said reaching for the girls hand, "please!"

Before taking Celebi's hand/paw the little girl looked at her parents, who only nodded _'yes'_, the little girl took Celebi's paw/hand. Celebi smiled and gently pulled the girl to Mewtwo and Palkia, as she says "bye mommy…bye daddy!"

Her parents could only watch and wait for them to go and the mob to come. Once the girl was with Mewtwo and Palkia, Mewtwo lifted her up with psychic and set her carefully on to Palkia's back. Just as Celebi and Palkia opened up a time/space portal and all four of them disappeared, just as the portal was closing the mom whispered,

"Good bye, my dear Destiny!"

* * *

**Well there you have it, pplz...i know it was short but i swear the next chapter will be longer (hopefully)!!!! Press that little review please and remember if you don't like the crossover than don't bother commenting!!!!**


	2. Meet Andrea, The Prophecy of Destiny

**Wooooo Hooooooo, I was finally able to update this story... sorry, it took long! I had trouble on how I wanted it to go at the end. I'll try and update my stories at least once every week... **

**Disclaimer: I know nothing but the idea of the main character girl**

**"talking"  
'thinking'**

* * *

**~15- 16 years later~**

A girl of about 19 stood on the front of a luxury ocean liner as her shoulder length brown, almost black hair blew in the wind. She had a cute little orange monkey with a flame for a tail on her shoulder, both were very excited to be almost home after their long 6 year journey.

"well Chimchar, this ship should be reaching Canalave City by dinner tonight!" the girl said to the monkey, who replied, "Chimchar!" while jumping off her shoulder on to the ground on to the railing and balancing itself very well.

"let's go get some lunch, I'm hungry now!" she says while looking at her poketch watch as her stomach growled, she turned around and headed toward the ships dining area. Chimchar stood on the railing looking out at the horizon a little while longer until "Chimchar, you coming?" the girl yelled back to the confused monkey.

"Chim Chimchar!" he said while jumping off the railing and running over to it's trainer. She looked at the orange pokemon, confused as to why it took him a little longer to join her, but she just shrugged it off as nothing. They both headed off to the dining area, hungry since they both slept in and missed breakfast time.

**~Pokemon World/ some in a rift of Space and Time~**

"well it's about time we send her back to her world!" a little green creature said floating in front of a gigantic purplish- white creature and a purplish- pink cat that stood on two- legs.

"hold on, Celebi… we first bring her here to explain to her she doesn't belong in our world!" the gigantic creature explained, "but we can't let her know which side she will choose, otherwise it will change that worlds future!"

"well Palkia, if we bring her back now which side will she help?" the cat like creature said/asked.

At that question Palkia and Celebi both used the time and space power and showed the cat, Mewtwo, a glimpse of the future of the ninja world that they 'rescued' the girl from 15-16 years earlier.

The glimpse shows the same girl from the ship standing over people wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them, with nine tailed beasts standing behind her. The girls normal blue colored eyes were a pure white as she uses her clans ability and controls each of the terrifying creatures. All of a sudden the glimpse ends and the area returns to being the rift in dimensions again.

"so which side was that?" Mewtwo asked, still in shock what he had just witnessed with the nine creatures and couldn't believe that the same girl, who they 'rescued' from being killed years ago, was the same girl in the future vision.

Palkia and Celebi looked at each other, than Celebi says cheerfully, "that was the good side, but the future is never set in stone…"

"… if she aligns herself with those cloaked strangers, the future for her world will be different!" Palkia finished for the green pokemon, who just nodded and didn't seem mad about the interruption at all.

"so in other words, she chooses her own fate once we bring her back." Mewtwo said, while folding his arms across his chest. The only thing that Palkia and Celebi could do was nod their heads 'yes', because the future does change every time someone makes a decision to do something.

"now Celebi, go and bring her here." Palkia said, as Celebi nodded and disappeared into a portal type thing that brought the green pokemon to the girl's bedroom on the ship.

**~back to the ship~**

As the girl walked from the dining hall to her room for a short nap after the meal that her and the monkey on her shoulder just enjoyed. Just before they got to the room, Chimchar sensed something different in the room and quickly jumped off her shoulder and tried to block her from entering the room.

"what's gotten into you, Chimchar?" she asked, while side stepping past the monkey and opening the door. Chimchar immediately ran into the room and looked around trying to find the thing that was different, just as the girl closed the door, Chimchar said "Chimchar!" very angrily.

"huh?" the girl said and looked over at Chimchar, who had Celebi against the wall, "Chimchar, leave that Celebi alone…wait, a Celebi.. What are you doing here?"

"I've come to take you to Palkia's rift, come with me please… Andrea!" Celebi said, still getting glared at by a pissed off Chimchar.

"Palkia's rift?" Andrea said with more confusion than she had before, she just wanted to go and lay down to rest, before she saw her mom in the flesh after being gone for so long.

"yes, Palkia's rift!" Celebi said, "Palkia will explain more when we get there!" the green pokemon explained, as Andrea lifted Chimchar up into her arms.

"ok, fine… but can Chimchar come with me?" Andrea asked, hopeing the answer was 'yes' since her and Chimchar have never been separated for the past 10 years. "Chim" Chimchar said, hopeing the same thing.

"yes, the monkey can come with you." Celebi said, she knew that Andrea and Chimchar were close to each other, that they were best friends. Before either of them could say another word however, Celebi opened up a rift portal and pulled Andrea through it, Chimchar was still being held by his trainer so he couldn't tackle Celebi or something of that sort.

**~back in Palkia's rift~**

"I brought the girl… Palkia!" Celebi said, as Andrea stood, or floated, in mid- air as the gigantic purplish- white pokemon appeared in front of her, Celebi and Chimchar.

"welcome to my home, Andrea!" Palkia said in a deep, but gentle voice. "um…thanks for inviting me here!" Andrea said, confusion in her voice. Chimchar could tell that Andrea was confused without looking at her face, that was just more proof that they were together for a long time.

"Andrea!" Mewtwo said, while standing behind her which only made her jump from shock of having someone behind her.

"now Andrea, I'm sure your confused as why I had Celebi bring you here." Palkia said, ignoring the fact that Mewtwo just made her jump.

"um.. Yeah!" Andrea said, looking from Celebi, to Palkia than to Mewtwo before looking back at Palkia.

"well the reason is that you don't belong in our world, you come from a different world where ninja villages rule the areas, which brought war and multiple children homeless." Palkia said, "your real, birth parents, were going to die and we showed up telling them you had a big impact in the future of that world."

"so we brought you with us, to our world and left you with an adopted family!" Celebi chimed in happily.

Palkia and Mewtwo both sent a glare at the green pokemon, which said 'shut up, before you give away to much information'.

"wait a minute, I was brought here to protect me from dieing with my birth parents?" Andrea said, moving out of the confusion to shock. Chimchar was slightly different, he was going from being happy to confused.

"we can't give away to much, but it's time we sent you back to your world… the only thing being is that in that world, they have creatures like pokemon but they don't throw a ball to use them." Mewtwo said, hopeing Celebi listened to the glare that him and Palkia gave her.

Palkia nodded and said, "yes, they do a thing called summon them using hand signs!" Just before Andrea could reply to that, Mewtwo says "Palkia…Celebi.. I think we should tell her why she can't remember this stuff."

Palkia nods and Celebi says, "the reason you don't remember this stuff Andrea.. Is because on the here we wiped your memory!"

Palkia adds in, "but once your back in your world… if you see something that you saw when you were younger, like one to three years old." Palkia explains, "you will get headaches and start remembering about your family, friends or whatever else you happened to you."

"now it's time, to send you back there… and don't worry, your pokemon will be able to come with you." Celebi said with a cheerful expression and looked at Palkia and Mewtwo. "Celebi's right… Palkia, you and Celebi have to set it up remember." Mewtwo said.

Palkia nodded and him and Celebi started to combine their abilities together and made a space/time portal, Andrea looked into it before finally saying "… um no ones coming with me?" Mewtwo shook his head 'no', which also was for Palkia and Celebi's answer too.

"fine" Andrea said, before reaching into her side bag and pulling out a poke ball "Chimchar, time to go in here for now." Chimchar nodded and disappeared with a white light into the ball, after sticking the ball back into the bag. She steps into the portal and getting transported to what she was told is her real world that she belongs in.

* * *

**Note: I put in this chapter the name "Andrea", it's the same person "Destiny" who is mentioned at the end of the last chapter. I just had to change her name for when she's in the pokemon world, since she lost her memory and couldn't remember anything about herself(name, past, etc). **

**Please Review and let me know what you think of this...**


	3. Meeting Itachi! Meeting The Visions?

**Wooo Hooo, I got the third chapter done.. which this chapter was fun for me to write, but i'll let you see why so read on please!**

* * *

Well Celebi and Palkia transported Andrea to the spot that the three legendary pokemon went to 'rescued' her from being killed 15- 16 years ago, just as she stepped out of the portal and looked around the area. She almost immediately got a light headache as a flash of light hit her and two images appeared in her head, "Mom? Dad?" she mumbled through confusion, the images were blurring so she couldn't see what they looked like at the moment.

She looked around the area rubbing her head from the images, but decided it wasn't worth trying to figure out if they were her parents or not. So she called out Chimchar, who jumped up on to her shoulder, and she walked through the forest trying to find the exit. However, unknown to her and Chimchar someone was watching the whole scene from the safety of a tree. The stranger followed her through the trees staying as silent as well a ninja, once Andrea finally saw the sun through the trees on her path she took off running. Only to be in an open field filled with red, pink, and yellow flowers as the sun beat down on to them.

~ Andrea's P.O.V ~

"well Chimchar, we're now in a ninja world apparently…" I paused, "… apparently this is where I belong!" I finished as Chimchar looked at me and said, "Chimchar."

"I know your trying to be supportive, but it's just so hard to believe." I said sitting down in the grass, "look at those flowers, they seem like a good place for a Butterfree group or Beedrill group to be found, but I know either of them will show up." I laid down in the flowers and stared up the sky, thinking 'this is supposedly my real world… but how am I supposed to believe that… I grew up in a pokemon world, not a world full of ninja!'

Chimchar must of laid down next to me while I thought to myself, because next thing I knew my side was alittle warm from Chimchar's body heat, since he put his tail flame out. I closed my eyes to rest and let my mind think of everything that just happened to me, believe me I needed the rest, I could tell that Chimchar needed it too.

~ Andrea's P.O.V: Couple Hours Later ~

After couple hour nap, Chimchar and I were woke up from a couple voices coming closer to us. We quickly got up and hid in the thick forest trees, that was surrounding the area, we just watched from behind a tree as two people came into the clearing. All that we could see of them was that, their backs were to us and they wore long black cloaks with red clouds on them. One of them was short with black hair, I couldn't see how long cause of the cloak, the other person was taller with short blue hair that spiked up and to the front, he carried a large sword on his back, but the thing that really got me shocked was that from what I could see of him, was that his face was blue.

'who the fuck are these guys?' I thought to myself as Chimchar started pulling on my pants leg in the opposite direction, I had a feeling he got the same bad vibe from them too. However, as I turned to leave with the little monkey I accidentally stepped on a stick and snapped it apart, thinking 'shit!'

Before I could run away the short person was already standing in front of me and the tall person was behind me, I glanced down at Chimchar who was hugging my leg and afraid to let go. I looked back up and saw that the short person was staring down at the orange monkey on my leg with fascination, before he spoke "who are you?"

I wanted to run but couldn't it was either from the little monkey putting my leg in a death grip or the two guys surrounding me, I think it was both reasons cause I felt my left leg going numb from lack of blood flow to it. "I'm… Andrea!" I hesitantly said, "wh… who are… you?"

The short one just looked at me, before saying in a monotone voice "Itachi Uchiha." After he said that all of a sudden the same thing like before happened, but this time instead of a vision, I only heard it.

_~ Audio Flashback ~_

"_Destiny, come on!" _

"_I'm coming, Achi! I can't run as fast as you can remember!" _

_~ End Audio Flashback ~_

'the first voice sounded a lot like this Itachi, but it had more emotion in it… and the second voice sounded a lot like mine, but younger and more innocent!' I thought as soon as the thing ended, 'what is going on here?'

~ Itachi's P.O.V ~

I just stared at Andrea after I said my name, ever so often I glanced down at this orange monkey thing hanging on to her leg, but what caught me by surprise was that she remind me of someone I knew long ago. I just couldn't put my finger on who the person was that she resembled.

I just looked at her a little longer before Kisame, who was behind her, said "I'm Kisame Hoshigaki!" I mentally sighed and watched her movements, when Kisame spoke she seemed to have jumped about five feet in the air. My guess is she completely forgot that there was someone behind her, because she seems to be more focused on me.

"what is that?" I asked pointing down at the monkey thing practically killing her leg, "is it a summoning demon?"

~ Andrea's P.O.V ~

'summoning demon?' I thought, 'oh, yeah… Palkia and Mewtwo said something about creatures that were like pokemon, but don't use poke balls to call them out!' I looked down at Chimchar before reaching down and pulling him off my leg, and held in my arms, "yeah, it's a summoning demon." I said, thinking again 'how do I explain to them that it's a pokemon now.'

"that's one weird demon." Kisame said looking over my shoulder at Chimchar, who looked up at him and opened his mouth and used flamethrower at the blue, now that saw his face, shark person. "GAH, GET OVER HERE YOU LITTLE!"

"don't you dare touch him, he doesn't like it when people look at him like that!" I said quickly spinning around to face him and holding Chimchar to my chest. Chimchar wasn't getting on Kisame's good side, if he had one, because while I defended Chimchar the little guy stuck his tongue out at the bigger guy.

As Chimchar and I glared at Kisame while he glared back, Itachi just walked over and leaned against a tree, until the glaring contest was over.

~ Couple Hours Later: Itachi's P.O.V ~

I sighed and looked at Kisame, Andrea and the monkey demon as they were laying on their stomachs still glaring at each other, that's when I decided to put an end to it, I walked over and stepped between them.

"ok, that's enough of this you three." I said as they all looked at me with tired eyes, I sighed and realized that while they were glaring none of them were blinking. "ok, close your eyes and blink…" I figured neither of them would blink tell the other did, "…now all of you at the same time!"

I just watched then as all three of them looked at each other than almost instantly they all blinked at the same time, they either knew I meant business about it or their tired eyes beat them. I think it was both because all of them looked almost like zombies with how their eyes looked, it was scary.

~ Andrea's P.O.V ~

As Chimchar, Kisame and I were laying on our stomachs, Me and Chimchar still glaring at Kisame and Kisame glaring at us, Itachi walked in the middle and that's when another vision happened.

_~ Flashback ~_

"_Achi, move please… I can't get see!" a little girl, around 2 years old said, she had brown hair that almost reached her shoulders and she glared with ocean blue eyes at a boy, around 4 years old, he had black hair that just passed his shoulders and onyx black eyes._

"_maybe I don't want to move, Destiny!" the boy said with smug smile, as the girl tries to see around him. _

"_please, Achi… I want to see what's going on!" the girl, Destiny, said with a sad pout. _

_~ End Flashback ~_

"ok, close your eyes and blink…" he said, "…now… all of you at the same time!"

We all looked at each other before we all blinked at the same time, he was probably thinking of what made us blink; are eyes being tired of being open without blinking or how he said it. Believe me it was both of the answers, he said it very coldly and our eyes were exhausted from not blinking.

'why am I getting so many visions or sounds whenever Itachi seems to do something, I mean he said his name I got the sound of a vision but couldn't see it… now this time he stands in front of me and the others and I get a vision of someone standing in front of a little girl who looks like me.' I thought after I got my eyes on a regular blinking schedule again, 'who the fuck is Destiny and this Achi?'

* * *

**Hmm, I wonder who this "Achi" is? Will Kisame and Chimchar ever become friends? Will Andrea ever figure out that her real name is Destiny? Only time will tell so stay tuned in for the next installment of "The Tailed Beasts Controller"!**

Please REVIEW! 


	4. Weird Dreams

_I am sooooooo sorry that I failed to update this story till now... but this chappy was giving me issues about how to write it! _' Not to mention my brain didn't want to stay on the topic of this story long enough to actually finish this chappy! But I hope this is a good, if not great, chapter :)_

* * *

Chapter: 4 ~ Weird Dreams

_~ Flashback/Dream ~_

"_Achi, knock it off." the little girl, who Andrea learned was Destiny, said to the little boy, who reminded Andrea of Itachi._

"why?" the boy, Achi, asked back with a cocky smirk.

"_if you don't I am going to have to beat you up!" Destiny stated glaring at Achi._

"_hah, you beat me up?" Achi asked before starting to laugh at the girl, just after he started laughing the girl went to punch him, but her little fist wasn't hard enough to actually hurt him, the whole thing only made Achi laugh more as the girl pouted sadly. _

_~ Flashback/Dream ~_

I sat up much to quickly for my own good after sleeping, because as soon as I was sitting up a headache and the area spun around. "wah, whiplash!" I said holding my head as Chimchar laid in my lap and smiled up at me. "morning, Chimchar!" I smiled petting the monkey on the head.

"well she's up, now what Itachi?" I heard Kisame say before glancing over at the voice and glared at him and stood.

"it doesn't matter what you do… I'm going to leave you guys, though." I said, thinking _'I've been with them for a week now, every night I get weird dreams involving that Achi and Destiny… hopefully if I leave them those dreams will stop.'_

Just as I was leaving the small clearing that we were resting in, Itachi appeared out of no where in front of me, making me land on my ass into the grass.

"Gah, do you have to do that every time I try and leave?" I asked while standing up and glaring at Itachi, with every ounce of coldness I could muster. Let's face it I'm not a mean person, being cold to someone isn't an easy thing for me.

Itachi just stared at me with what I guessed was a normal ounce of coldness for him, before I replied "I was going to the bathroom, sheesh.. Don't have to freak out or anything."

I laughed as I walked around, this time Itachi let me by he probably figured I had to go to the fricken bathroom. Which I did but not at first I was actually trying to leave at first it was the time between landing ass first into the grass and glaring at Itachi that made me have to go.

I walked a couple feet away from them and went, thinking to myself _'how do you get yourself into these things, Andrea… how?' _after going and heading back to Itachi and Kisame, I picked up a pebble and gently tossed it making it hit the blue, shark like man in the head. Kisame grumbled some swears that were incoherent for the two people and monkey, who laughed, in the area.

Itachi said nothing in response to Kisame's grumbles, my guess was that he was used to it by now, I mean me or Chimchar would do something to make Kisame angry so it's no wonder Itachi got used to it as quick as he did.

Instead Itachi got up from leaning on a tree and said, "We're leaving now!" with that Kisame stood up, cast me and Chimchar a glare before walking after Itachi, who already was walking away.

I figured I could go off in the opposite direction and never see them again… but last time I tried that I had to sleep with a kunai knife stuck in my shirt and to a tree. So my better judgment told me it was probably safer to just willingly follow behind them, which I had to run to catch up with the fish-man and Itachi.

~ couple hours later ~

Once we made it to the side of what looked like a 50 foot cliff that lead to a river and I didn't see a bridge around.

"Now what?" I looked at Itachi and Kisame with a questioning look on my face, "there's no bridge and a river about 50 feet down!"

That's when I remember Chimchar wasn't the biggest fan of water in the world due to him being a fire pokemon and immediately looked at the monkey, who jumped on to my leg and put it into a death grip… again.

"what else? We jump!" Kisame exclaimed as my, and I assume, Chimchar's mouths gaped open from shock.

"JUMP?" I yelled, "um, just so you know.. A) I'm NOT a strong swimmer and B) Chimchar here HATES water and CAN'T swim!" I know it probably was stupid to announce that to people I just met, but it had to be said.

All of a sudden, Itachi picked me up "bridle style" and Chimchar let go of my leg and jumped up to my chest, before he gripped my shirt and refused to let go. I glanced up at Itachi's face and immediately saw another dream.

_~ Flashback/Dream ~_

"_Achi, please… Come down!" Destiny whined looking up at Achi's face as he climbed up a tree. _

"_Oh, come on.. Destiny! We're going to be ninjas.. I think we should practice climbing trees!" Achi said looking down at Destiny. _

"_Just come down," Destiny said, "Ninja climb trees with just their feet, they don't use their hands!" _

* * *

_Ok, yes... I'm going somewhere with these flashback/dreams... so don't think that there useless and next chapter or the chapter after I will start to introduce Andrea's/Destiny's other pokemon besides Chimchar ;) Trust me, I have not abandoned this story... yet... just kidding I would never abandon this story, I love it to damn much to abandon it! ;) _


	5. It's Just A Coincidence!

_Ok, here's the next chappie of this story.. **Oh, guys.. **Sorry... for this chapter being some what shorter than the last, but it's mainly going to be **Itachi's P.O.V **__so that means the Flashback/Dream in the beginning is coming from Itachi's memory.. NOT Destiny/Andrea's memory like the last couple of chapters! _

___Me: Now as much as I hate to say this... **I own nothing in this story, except Destiny/Andrea and the plot **if I did own Naruto or Pokemon: 1) Sasuke wouldn't be a complete buttwad, 2) Misty would have been around for more than two-three fricken seasons(Kanto, Orange Islands and Johto, as well as making appearances in Hoenn and getting mentioned in Sinnoh), 3) All hot Akatsuki members wouldn't die... wait.. that means most of the Akatsuki(Yes, I 3 Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Zetsu, Pain(Nagato when he was younger), and Konan(What? I'm bi.. I find her attrative)!_

___Kisame muse: I guess it's a good thing that you don't own Naruto than isn't it? _

___Me: Oh.. shut it, Sushi _

___Kisame: muse: What? I'm only stating the obvious!_

* * *

Chapter 5: It's Just A Coincidence!

_~ Flashback/Dream ~ Normal P.O.V_

"_GAH… ACHI!" Destiny screamed when Achi set a fake spider on her shoulder. She turned and glared at the kid next behind her, who was laughing his butt off, "Not funny, you know how much I'm afraid of spiders!" she pouted. _

"_Ah, Destiny.. Don't be like that! You know I was only kidding!" Achi exclaimed sitting next to her, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders. _

"_Ah, so cute! Itachi what did you do to her now?" Mikoto asked after she saw her son comforting Destiny. _

"_He.." Destiny started, before kicking the fake spider toward his mother, "…put that on my shoulder.." _

"_goodness, Itachi!" Mikoto exclaimed, "you know how much she hates spiders!" she sighed knowing her son didn't mean to scare Destiny. _

"_Sorry mom! Sorry Destiny!" Itachi said looking at his feet. _

"_it's ok, Achi! I may just have to get you back one of these days!" Destiny grinned before giving her best friend a hug, "I should be heading home now… Bye Achi! Bye Mrs. Uchiha!"_

_Destiny stood up after giving Achi a hug, said "bye" to him and his mom, before running out of the Uchiha Clan Compound and back home. Itachi just sat in his spot smiling as he watched his best friend head back to her home, completely unaware that was going to be the last time he saw her._

_~ Flashback/Dream ~_

~ Akatsuki Base ~ Itachi's P.O.V

I sat up in my bed quickly, thinking _'What the? Since when did? I thought I got rid of all those memories of Destiny back when she disappeared!' _I stared at the girl, Andrea, who had passed out shortly after Kisame and I got her to the base.

Unfortunately the leader told me to have her sleep in my room for the night, but ever since I met her.. She reminds me so much of Destiny! However, that's impossible.. Destiny and her whole family was killed after the Kyuubi was sealed inside Naruto.

Though Destiny had brown hair, that just reached her shoulders and blue eyes and Andrea has shoulder length brown hair and bright blue eyes. It's got to be a coincidence. I mean there's got to be a lot of people with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes!

I glanced over at the little monkey that was curled up under Andrea's arm, _'She called it "Chimchar" before.. Is that it's name? If so, than what is that thing? It's nothing like any demon, I've seen before!'_ I thought watching it, trying to figure out what it really was… Just than..

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

I slowly got out of the bed, making sure not to wake either Andrea or Chimchar didn't wake up, walking over to the door and opening it.

"Hey Itachi-san!" the orange masked, also known as Tobi, exclaimed excitedly and rather loudly. Which made me sigh and glance at Andrea, who appeared to be sleeping still, _'Ok, she can sleep through Tobi… then that's impressive!'_

Walking out of my room and closing the door, "what do you want, Tobi?" I asked once we were in the hallway.

"Leader-sama, wants to see her!" he said, "Leader-sama also said that if Tobi deliver that message to Itachi-san, that Tobi is a Good Boy!"

"Tell Leader, I'll bring her to him once she wakes up! Let her sleep!" I exclaimed during the trip here, whenever she did try to sleep she always woke with a start from a bad dream. Right now seems to be the only peace she's gotten while asleep!

"Fine, but Leader-sama might be mad!" the orange masked ninja said as he ran off down the corridor, back toward the Leader's room! I turned and walked back into my room, hopeing to get some shut eye before Andrea woke up.. Thankfully upon returning she was still asleep. So I laid down next to her and let my eyes close, as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed reading it, Please don't forget to Review! Review's are a Fanfiction Writer's best friends, it tells us that the story is loved and doesn't make use feel like we're not wasting our time with it!_


	6. Am I Destiny?

Holy Shit... I updated two stories in one day after neglecting them all for nearly a year or two now :O Which I am VERY, VERY SORRY! About that, I was just dragged into Tumblr and the Tumblr Rping Community, not to mention I've been doing A LOT of gaming lately. That my inspiration for writing stories kind of died on me. :/

Anyway, let's continue on from where we left off on this baby. **Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the plot and the OC that is involved.. The Akatsuki/Naruto Characters and Pokemon that are used belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Satoshi Tajiri.** :)

* * *

Chapter 6: Am I Destiny?

~ Andrea/Destiny's P.O.V ~

I woke up the next day with my sides feeling hot, moving my arm a little bit, I touch the warm body of Chimchar on my left side. So thinking _'what is causing my right side to get warm too?'_ I slowly turn my head and see none other than Itachi laying next to me with his arm around my body, holding me close.

'_great, now how am I supposed to get out of bed?'_ I asked myself, while turning and staring up at the ceiling.

After laying in bed -awake- for about 10 minutes, I slowly nudged Chimchar-who opened his eyes and squinted at me-clearly irritated at me for waking him up. I just gave the fire monkey an apologetic smile, he hopped off the bed, waiting for me to roll out from under Itachi's arm and stood up.

I looked around the room and noticed it was fairly simple in design; a dresser, desk, a chair, and a bed… besides a few pictures on the dresser it looked like a bedroom that I stand at while staying at Pokemon Center.

'_hmm,'_ I walked over to the dresser and looked at the pictures, under the dim light, _'This must be Itachi as a kid!'_ I smile slightly at the picture of kid Itachi with a kid who was similar to him, but the back of his hair was sticking up like a duck's tail.

"What's this one?" I ask out loud, as Chimchar hopped on to my shoulder while I picked up a picture frame that was tipped over, "Why would this be knocked over?" I glanced at Chimchar, who only shrugged at me, before both of us looked back at the picture.

Instantly my hands started shaking, Chimchar glanced from me to the picture then back to me before jumping onto the dresser, pulling the frame out of my hands and setting it back down. While the fire monkey got the picture away from me, I stumbled backwards and fell to my knees in shock.

"That picture.. I.. I-"

Just before I could finish my sentence, I passed out with another dream image.

_~ Flashback/dream ~_

"_okay, now.. Destiny! Itachi! Look this way!"_

_A girl about four years old with shoulder length brown and bright blue eyes stood next to a boy with short black hair and black eyes, it was clear that he was a year older, but that didn't stop either of them from playing together. _

_The boy, Itachi's, mother: Mikoto Uchiha and the girl, Destiny's, mother: Asuka Akuma had decided that they'd get a picture taken of there children together so their kids would always remember each other when they grew up. _

"_smile big, Achi!" Destiny exclaimed, before forcing the older boy to grin widely by using her hands and pushing Itachi's mouth open revealing the young boy's teeth -even though one of them was missing. Destiny grinned widely, even though she was missing one of her own front teeth, at the cameraman and still holding Itachi's mouth open in a grin as the camera flashed. Letting both kids relax again and Destiny to take her hands away from Itachi's mouth._

"_Des.." Itachi started, looking at the younger girl, "Let's go play tag!" _

"_Okay Achi!" Destiny said patting Itachi on the back, "Tag you're it!" before Itachi could fully respond, Destiny already took off running away from him._

"_Itachi, don't go to far!" Mikoto called after her son with a smile on her face._

"_Destiny, you don't go to far either!" Asuka called, though she suspected that if Itachi stopped running from getting to far, her daughter would be right behind him._

"_Okay Mother!" both kids yelled back as they ran into some trees._

_Just as Itachi and Destiny got into the trees and hidden from their mom's views, Itachi reached out and managed to touch Destiny's shirt, "Tag, you're it Des!" he grinned at the younger girl._

"_oh, come on Achi!" Destiny pouted, "you always do that.." _

"_do what?" Itachi questioned, pretending to be innocent._

"_You always pretend you can't tag me, until we're out of view of our parents!" she crossed her arms over her chest, still pouting._

"_I do not.."_

"_do too.."_

"_do not."_

"_do too."_

"_do not."_

"_do t-" Destiny looked up behind Itachi and froze with fear as a strange ninja, clearly older than both of them appeared behind her best friend. _

"_Destiny, what's wrong?" Itachi asked looking at the her face and raising a confused eyebrow. _

_Destiny lifted one hand and pointed behind Itachi, making the boy turn around and seeing the older ninja, Itachi quickly took a few steps backwards and made sure he was standing in front of Destiny._

"_Who are you?" he questioned the ninja, while trying to keep a cool head for his and Destiny's sake, at least._

"_hmpf," the mystery ninja started before pulling out a kunai, Destiny squeaked in terror at the thought of the guy going to kill her and Itachi, "My name is -" _

_~ Flashback/Dream End ~_

"What are you doing?"

Snapping my eyes open and looking up in the direction of the voice, I saw that Itachi was standing next to me, I quickly turned my head away from him thinking, _'Whenever I look at him.. I get these images of Destiny and Itachi! Who is that Destiny? It couldn't be me… could it?"_

Shaking my head of the thought, I glanced at the floor as Chimchar walked over and got in my way as Itachi asked, "What exactly is that thing?"

I sighed, putting my hand on Chimchar's before standing up again, "I'll tell you some other time. Not now…" I couldn't deal with all these images of a kid Itachi and Destiny, while figuring out how I was going to explain to this Itachi… and maybe even Kisame… that Chimchar wasn't actually a 'demon', "…I have a lot on my mind right now!"

Walking away from him, I headed toward a bathroom that was in the right side of Itachi's room to take care of myself and try to trigger that last dream image. I wanted to know who that guy was that threatened kid Itachi and Destiny

* * *

Whoa.. Did Andrea learn enough information from that flashback/dream to figure out that she's Destiny? Only time will tell now.. and who was that man that nearly killed Itachi and Destiny?

Review Please?


End file.
